Comes A-Long-A-Love
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: What if Rick and Kate lived in the Fifties? How would they be as teenagers? When Kate finally is no longer willing to put up with how Josh treats her, she looks for the thing that had been there all along: Rick. Will Josh let her go? Can Rick and Kate be together? Or will their love be stopped before it even starts? Travel to 1955 with them and find out.


**Comes A-Long-A-Love**

By: Chelsers93 (chelseamariec)

August 1st 1955

The day was pretty hot but a few girls were still caught up in their poodle skirts. But Katherine Beckett was waiting for the moment to break out her more "racier" clothing. She had a wild side, most would call her being rebellious, it was just her. Now, her boyfriend was rebellious like her. His name was Josh Davidson. He wore his jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket. This was typical but trust me, he wore it differently. He wore it with Katherine on his arm. And his friends: Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, and Richard Castle, always had his back. But underneath all that loyalty, there was a hint of betrayal. You didn't go around taking another guy's girl. You just didn't. But Richard Castle couldn't help it. Katherine Beckett was everything he had ever wanted and he was determined to make her his, no matter what.

"I don't get you sometimes Josh. I just want to go to the shop with Lanie. It's harmless. Madison is coming too. Please." Kate knew she was batting her long lashes at him and that this would do the trick.

"Be back soon, Your mine. Got it?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer. He planted a firm kiss to make his point.

She pushed him off and he yanked her arm back causing her to wince. He looked her firm in the eye as a warning and then dropped his grip on her arm. She nodded and walked away, rubbing her arm.

"Was that necessary man?" Rick stepped alongside Josh and leaned against the car with him. He watched as Kate walked away, rubbing her arm and being happy to be away from Josh.

"She needs to know. You know, look at her," he pointed his index finger towards Kate. "Every guy wants my girl, but like I said, 'my girl'. She gets me, I get her. That's it." He looked at Rick for confirmation and Rick nodded along.

_But you didn't have to hurt her. Nobody would dare touch her, not with you watching her every move. I would never land my hand on her. Never. I would love her and protect her, he thought. _Rick removed himself from the top of the car and climbed into the back of Josh's cherry red Mustang.

Kevin hopped in the back, smiling. "You getting some tonight?"

"She hasn't let go yet. You would think with a girl as loose and wild as she, would put out. But, we'll see. Hey, wanna drag tonight?" Josh pulled out of the ice cream parlor's parking lot and sped his car along, grinning.

"That's it man." Esposito shoved him in the shoulder.

"Don't you have plans with Kate?" Rick leaned over from the back and tried not to give himself away.

"So? She can wait. You in?"

"Na. I have to help my mom."

"Whatever. Kev, you in?"

"Sure am. We're gonna kill them all."

"Alright. Javi?"

"Hell yeah!"

Rick watched in dismay the way Josh treated Kate. _She deserves better, he thought. _

Kate hopped along the sidewalk in her red wedge sandals. She had on her navy blue, sleeveless, cotton shirt, knotted at the waist, and a pair of red shorts. Her soft, honey brown, hair, was pulled up into a ponytail. Her hair held together with a curl and she tied a white scarf around the ponytail. She rubbed her sore arm and knew it was going to bruise.

_Dad and Mom are going to kill me. How am I supposed to cover it up? It's summer. I'll need to buy more make-up. If they knew what Josh does to me, they would make me break up with him. But they don't get it. How can you break up with someone who is so possessive of you? If he only knew I had feelings for someone who was the opposite of him. Rick is sweet and nice. He is the kind of guy I want. Stupid Katherine, she thought._

"Hey girl! Over here!" Madison called to Kate. She had her short, blonde hair curled and tied back with a pink scarf. She adorned a pair of dungarees (jeans) and had on a pink top tucked into the waist. She was more wary of the way she dressed. She was restrained while Kate was anything but.

Kate walked up to Madison and hugged her but then cringed at the added pressure on her arm. She pulled away and Lanie stepped closer.

Lanie was wearing white Capri's and a soft blue cotton shirt tucked in. Her shiny, black hair was curled and pulled back with a silver pin. She leaned closer to get a look at Kate's arm but Kate pulled it out of view.

"He hurt you again. Didn't he? OOO, if I could get my hands on him." Lanie was angry and her white flats tapped to emphasize.

Madison was quiet at first but when she spotted the big red mark on Kate's arm, she perked up. "He deserves to have done what he does to you. I bet he wouldn't like it."

Kate dismissed her friends and she walked to the Malt Shop with her friends in tow.

"Kate, I am serious. You need to leave him."

"Are you nuts?" Kate stopped and turned to face them. "You don't leave someone like Josh. He would kill me. I am his girl." She shook away the tears and kept walking.

"I, we, worry about you. You need to think. Run away. Your seventeen, almost eighteen. It will be fine. And we'll help." Lanie rubbed Kate's back but then pulled away when Kate was startled.

"Look. He has you so worried that you jump whenever someone touches you. K Becks, please." Madison followed Kate and Lanie into the diner and slid next to Lanie in the booth.

Kate looked and forced a smile. "I get you guys worry over me. But relax. All is alright. Like Mickey and Sylvia say, 'Love is strange'. I am wild, he is too. It's how we are." Kate picked her way through the menu, even though she knew she was getting a strawberry milkshake.

"So you lay your hand on him too?" Lanie pulled the menu from Kate and forced her to listen. "Katherine Houghton Beckett! You listen to me!"

Kate laughed. "Sorry. But no one uses my middle name. But you have my attention." She leaned her sore arm gently on the table and laid her head in her other.

"I can't help you if you are not willing to help yourself." Lanie showed no sign of amusement in her face. She had, what Kate called, "The Lanie face" on. Madison just nodded, her blonde hair bobbing along with every head shake.

"I want to but you know him. I can't." Kate leaned her flushed face in embarrassment.

They ignored the problem at hand long enough to enjoy some time alone at the diner. Later Kate promised to meet Josh at the carnival. It was in town and she was eager to get her hands on some cotton candy.

"That was the best strawberry milkshake I have ever had." Kate rubbed her stomach and laughed. Her bright, white teeth, shined in the hot sun.

"You say that every time." Madison giggled and then rushed with excitement. "It's Eddie." Her face flushed and Lanie and Kate chuckled.

"Go get your man." Kate pushed her friend towards Eddie. He was a classic square (nerd) but Madison's heart beat for him.

Lanie caught Kate admiring Madison and Eddie. "You could have that too you know."

"What? Date a square?" Kate looked Eddie over. He wasn't too bad but his hair was over slicked and his glasses always were crooked. He had a green plaid shirt with a mustard yellow sweater vest over it. His moss green slacks threw the horrible look together.

"Not necessarily but at least not a punk. He is bad news. He," she pointed to Eddie, "is not."

"Whatever Lanie. You going for a swim with me?" Kate fanned herself and walked along the pavement.

"Nah. You go ahead without me. I have a ton of cooking to do. My family is driving in. They are staying with us. Bad news." Lanie patted Kate's back and crossed the street.

Kate, left alone, made her way to the "spot". Only a few select knew about it and few used it since a new pool was put in. But Kate preferred the water falling down on her. It was a personal favorite of hers, especially when she needed to just get away.

She walked along the rocks until she was standing at the top of the waterfall. She smiled with glee and walked along the side in search of her suit. She always hid her suit in a bag under one of the rocks. It was a red suit with white piping along the front. In the front it also adorned four white buttons, two on each side. Once she found her rock she slid out her suit.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching then she stripped out of her clothes. She slid them in the bag, slid it under the rock, then jumped into her bathing suit. She walked back to the top of the rocks and untied her scarf and laid it atop one of the rock's grooves, and stepped back and ran her way over the top, and into the water.

She splashed down and bobbed up, shaking her hair around and smiling. She floated on her back, waving her arms to swim around but mostly just felt the water. She ran her hand along the ripples and closed her eyes.

_It can't get better, she thought._

"_**Comes along a love suddenly, every dream you had becomes ignited"**_

Meanwhile:

"You need to leave. You're being too down. Go get cheered up and I will see you later." Josh stopped the car along the road and Rick stepped out.

"Nah. I was thinking of going to the carnival." Javier, Kevin, and Josh gave him this absurd look and he straightened it out. "Good place to get the girls." He grinned foolishly, but they bought it.

"That is my boy. Hey, if you see my girl there, watch her. Got it?"

_Don't have to tell me twice, he thought. She is the reason I am going. _But he nodded and watched them drive off.

He walked along the deserted area and saw the rocks set off by the waterfall.

_It's been a while since I have taken a dip. Sounds refreshing, he thought._

He made his way to the bottom of the waterfall and was stopped behind a rock when he noticed Kate. She was looking around for somebody, or so he thought. The next thing he knew, he was watching her take her clothes off. He could only see from behind but to him, she was marvelous.

His eyes absorbed every minute of her bare skin. She had distinct curves and long legs that shined along the water. Her bottom was perfectly shaped just so and he couldn't get enough. His eyes took in every groove in her back and her strong arms. He was so caught up in the bare sight of her that he almost overlooked the bruises. All along her back and the tops of her legs, were: bruises, cuts, scratches, and welts. He clutched his stomach in disgust and knew who did it: Josh.

He watched her climb her way along the side and to the top then watched her dive into the water. He smiled when she slid under the water. He grinned when he saw her smiling up at the sky. In every form of the word, he thought she was beautiful.

He was not going to show himself but the sun beat down on the rocks and he was starting to overheat. He backtracked through the brush along the rocks and poked his head out. She took notice and waved.

"Fancy meeting you here. Aren't you with Josh?" Kate yelled her words to him but swam closer to close the distance.

"Wasn't up for a ride. It's hot." He unstuck his shirt from his chest to prove that indeed it was hot.

"Why do you think I am in here?" She smiled as she made her way to the bottom of the rocks and right at his feet.

"Mind if I join you?" He kicked his tennis shoes off and removed his socks.

"Sure. I won't look." She turned her back to him as he removed his clothing.

He pulled off his shirt and wiggled himself out of his dungarees and left on his boxers. "Alright now. I am coming in."

"Ok. Less talking a little more action." She watched him fly over her and into the water.

He bounced out of the water and shook his hair. She made her way to him and laughed.

"What is so funny?" He swayed his arms to keep afloat and watched a sly grin make its way across her face.

"I might have peeked." She laughed and her smile broke out from ear to ear.

"You like what you see?" He swam closer and raised his brow.

"Maybe." She caught his look of loss then told the truth. "Yes I did." She splashed him then he reached out and dunked her.

He looked around the water but didn't see her until she jumped up behind him and onto his back.

"Gotcha." She kept her grip on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her from behind to get her in front of him. She was still holding his neck. And now she was in his arms, her hands around his neck, and his hands around her waist, holding her.

He took one look at her nervous face and spit his words out.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She looked him over then leaned her face into his. Her lips collided with his in the most intense and tender way. She moved her body into his arms and laid all her love into him. When she pulled away, she looked upset.

"What is wrong? Was it not good? I can fix it." He tried to keep her in his arms but she broke her way free from him.

"It was too good. You did nothing wrong, I did. I am Josh's girl. He is going to kill me when he finds out." She swam away from him but he followed her.

"Who is going to tell him? I am not." He followed her along the rocks and tried to save the moment.

"I just can't Rick. I am sorry. I want to but I can't. I have to go." She was busy gathering her clothes while he tried to hold her.

"Please Kate. Don't." He begged her to stay with his serene, blue eyes but she wouldn't budge.

"I can't. I am sorry." She laid her hand on his cheek and cried when he kissed her hand. She pulled it away and waved as she ran. "Bye!"

He watched her slip through the trees and felt worn. He wanted nothing more in the world than to have her but she wouldn't, hell she couldn't, get herself free from Josh's claim.

_What am I supposed to do without you Katherine?, he thought. I love you._

Once he stood at the top of the cliff, he saw something fluttering in the light breeze that had set in, a scarf. A white scarf. It was Kate's. He clutched her scarf tightly in his hand and willed to never let go.

"Honey, I thought you were planning to meet Josh at the carnival." Johanna Beckett set down a bowl of mashed potatoes and a platter of chicken. Her brown hair was pulled behind a scarf to keep it out of her face, Her white apron was tied around her waist. The honey colored, pleated skirt was paired with a white, sleeveless, cotton, shirt tucked into the skirt. Her white sandals completed her look.

Kate sat down at the table and tried to keep her apprehension to a minimum.

"I am. He is supposed to pick me up but who knows when he will get here." She nervously handed her plate to her mom who happily set some food on it.

"Well, if he doesn't then maybe you could listen to some radio with your dad and I. we would love your company." She noticed Kate's barely pleasant nod. "Or, you can go take a late swim in the ocean?"

Kate nodded happily then went to dig into her food.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett! Say your prayers."

Jim Beckett sat down comfortably into his chair and noticed Kate's arm was lighter than the rest of her skin. "Katherine?"

"Yes dad?"

"What is on your arm there?" He removed his reading glasses and leaned closer. He lifted her arm into his and tried to catch it in the light.

"Nothing." She attempted to slip it away from him but he wasn't having it.

"Johanna. Come here and see this."

"There is nothing to see." She couldn't hide the quivers in her voice and was nervously staring up at her mom's inspecting figure.

"Looks like make-up. Why do you have make-up on your arm?"

There was no lying to her parents but Kate couldn't take the risk. She had no choice.

"I scraped my arm on Josh's bike. I didn't want you to stop me from riding it so I covered it up. I am sorry." She looked down to help make her case and her parents bought it.

"I knew that was dangerous. I don't trust those things. No more bike. Got it?" Jim looked her over and Kate secretly nodded.

"Now let's pray." Johanna gathered Kate's hand in hers and Kate took her father's.

After dinner, they all sat in front of the radio and turned to the best show they could get. Most nights, this was a favorite time of hers but Kate wanted the carnival. She waited until she heard Josh's bike. She jumped up and ran outside, leaving the front porch door to slam behind her.

"Katherine! Wait!" Johanna ran after her but Kate held her index finger up to Josh.

"One second. Ok?" Kate kissed him on his cheek and ran back to her mother, sending the skirt of her dress swaying around her.

Kate was particularly dressed nice that night. She wore one of her best dresses: it was a pink, bare-armed dress with a black belt cinched around her waist. She adorned her white gloves and put on her black flats and her white ruffled, socks.

She made sure her hair held the softest curls. She pinned all her hair away from her face with a pair of sparkly pins her mother had given her. Where as the style was short hair, Kate rebelled against it and kept her hair long.

"Yes mom?" Kate rocked on her tip toes causing her mom to set her still.

"I thought we talked about you not going on that bike."

"But mom, he is here already. One last ride and then I will tell him that I can't anymore. Is that fair enough?"

"Fine. Last time." She kissed Kate's head and sent her off with Josh.

Riding on the back of Josh's motorcycle was the only time Kate felt free with him. It was a treasured time to let the wind take her away from all that was a part of her. She took notice of very little: she kept her eyes closed. It was an experience she treasured, to feel at one with everyone and still feel so free.

When the bike jerked to a stop, she popped her eyes open. She was on the top of a hill. It was just her and Josh.

_This isn't the carnival, she thought. What am I doing here?_

"Alright babe. Here we are." Josh got off his bike and helped her do the same. He pulled her along to a blanket resting not too far from the bike. "I thought that we could be alone tonight."

"We were going to be. At the carnival. Please tell me we are still going, you promised Josh." She gently tugged on his arm and immediately regretted doing so.

He turned around to face her and wrung her arms in his hands. He held her tightly with his strongest grip, so she had no hopes of breaking through.

"Now you listen here!" He had on his "scary face" and looked worked up like a mad man. "We are staying here. It's about time you put out. Why do you think you are my girl? For your personality? You would have to be crazy! Now move!" He threw her down on the blanket and sat on top of her. He pinned her arms down and wouldn't release his grip.

"Josh! Don't!" She held her face of terror and tried to squirm her way out from underneath him. She wiggled her leg free and kneed him in his groin.

He pulled back and fell off of her. She took that as her cue to run. She picked herself off from the blanket and made an attempt but Josh recovered too fast. He jumped up and chased after her. He pulled her from behind and yanked her to face him. He winded up his fist and socked her right in her eye. Even as her hand flew up, to touch the now wounded area, he kept it up. He slapped her across her right cheek and then took another shot across her face. Once he had his fill, he dropped her aside.

"Hussy." He drove off and left her alone at the top of the hill.

"_**You just begin to live, comes along love"**_

Once he had driven out of sight, only then did she cry. She let her tears fall into her dress, and she tried to inspect her eye but quickly withdrew her fingers once she felt the shock of pain. She tried to not blame herself but she was the one who went with him. She was so raveled up in blaming herself that she didn't take notice of her surroundings.

Off in the close distance, she saw the Ferris Wheel poking up into the sky. The sound of laughter and screams weren't too far off. She stood up and ran down the hill and once she reached the bottom, she met a gate.

She smiled at the sights and sounds of the carnival. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet and salty smells that wafted into the air. When she saw the hole in the fence, she calmly and sneakily slid through it. She walked along the hay that was scattered everywhere and ignored peoples' stares. She was caught up in walking along that she almost missed her name being called.

When Rick walked through the crowds of the people in the carnival, he kept his eyes out for that soft honey hair that was special of Kate. He saw a figure walking ahead past everyone and jumped up. When he caught that bouncy hair, he called out.

"Kate!" He waved then his face fell when she turned around. Even though she was clearly happy to see him, he couldn't help but be pissed at Josh's handiwork. She ran up to him and dropped her smile when she saw his expression.

"Come here." He gently pulled her hand along after him. He pulled her behind one of the displays that were set up and turned his whole looming frame on her. He picked up his hands and gently rested them on her cheeks.

"Please don't say 'I told you so'. I can't take it from you. It was my fault, I got him upset. I am to blame."

He dropped his hands and tried to secure his anger so it wouldn't fall on her. "This," he pointed to her face and arms, "is not your fault. Get that out of your head right now. He did this to you because he thinks he can get away with it. Don't you dare blame yourself. You hear me?"

She nodded and a tear slid down from her black eye. She couldn't hold back her sobs and let her chest heave. She didn't shudder or back away when he wrapped her in his arms. She clutched his shirt with all her might and let him pick her up when she lost her footing. And in that moment, one thought was clear: she had to run away with him.

He took her arm in his and walked her through the carnival and right up to a stand. He bought some shaved ice but withheld from the flavor. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped the shaved ice into it. He gently walked her along to a bench and slowly placed the wrapped ice on her eye. He didn't want to wait much longer, it was already evident that she had a black eye.

"Why are you always being so nice to me?" She let him hold her hand and gave into his doting attention.

"Because I like you Kate. Tell me you caught on. But then again you act like I don't exist when Josh is around." He slowly ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"How else am I supposed to act? If I let on that I liked you, I don't want to think what Josh would do."

"He already hits you. What else could be worse?"

She withdrew her hand from his hold and lowered the ice. "He could hurt you too. I couldn't take that. It's bad enough he takes his anger out on me. I couldn't and wouldn't let him do that to you too."

With a swift movement, he slid his lips on hers. It all made sense to him but doubt was persistent at getting him. He knew that there was only one thing left he could do: take her far away from Josh. And it all had to start tonight.

When Kate stepped up to her house she almost bolted. But Rick was there to stop her.

"I thought I could do it Rick but I can't. What will they say if they knew I let it go on?" She held her head down, as if in shame. But in some way she was shameful. She had let it go on. But was it because of fear? Or was it something completely different? Not even she could fully choose the source.

"Kate. I need you to trust me. Do you?" When she nodded he held tight and pressed on. "They will be upset. But at you? Heck no. At him? Yes. Now, you have to trust me as you do. I'll stay with you." He released her from his arms but wrapped her hand in his and they walked up the front porch together.

"Mom? Dad?" Kate dropped his hand and led him to her living room. She slid off her gloves, and slid them on the table by the door.

"In here Katherine. You are home pretty early, what happened to your night of fun?" Jim and Johanna were laughing but as Kate stepped in the living room, they were mute.

"It had to end early." With their look of horror, all her strength slipped away. Her shoulders started to shake and her whole body was caught in a tremor. Johanna rushed to her side and pulled her up and into her arms.

Jim crossed the room and grabbed Rick by the shirt and caught up in his anger, shoved him back.

"Dad! Don't! He didn't do it!" She shoved her mother away and stepped into her father's path to Rick. She held up her hands and backed into Rick. He didn't touch her but her body was firmly pressed into his.

Jim stepped back and rubbed back his hair. He pulled Kate to him and held her close. He didn't hold onto his anger but he wept with his baby.

"Who could have done this?" Jim slumped to the floor and pulled Kate down with him. He rubbed her head and held her in his arms.

"It was Josh Daddy. Josh did this to me." She cried with him and nuzzled her body into his.

"He started a month after we started dating. At first it was just a few shakes or a firm grip but then it got worse." Kate went on to explain how he would scratch or cut her but that never fully satisfied him.

And when the question of why didn't Rick stop him she jumped in with the knowledge that that wouldn't have helped either one of them.

"He always protected me when he got the chance but after a while, it didn't matter. He started slapping me but this was the first punch to the eye. I tried to get hit where it could be hidden. But…" Her words choked her and she had to take a pause.

Johanna saw her struggling and led Jim to finish the discussion privately. "Why don't you catch your breath honey. We'll be back in a few."

Kate let them go and once the sight of them had gone, she crawled into Rick's lap. "You saved me." He hushed her but before she let herself go to sleep, she slid one more sentence out. She looked up at him and set her honey eyes on his blues and said, "I love you Richard Castle." Then her eyes slid shut in protest.

She slumped against him and he gently lifted her entirely into his arms. He carried her to the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Would one of you like to get her up to bed?"

Jim and Johanna passed a look and Jim spoke for the two. "You may. But once she has rested onto her bed, you leave. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And Richard?"

"Yes sir?" He turned back around and clutched Kate to his chest.

"Thank you." He gave a slight nod and a smile spread across Rick's face.

"Thank you, sir." Rick tenderly carried Kate up to her room and slowly managed to get her door open. He stepped, quietly, to her bed and laid her down. He picked up her legs and slid them on the bed. He smiled down at the bundled up girl, whom he loved.

"I love you too Kate." He lovingly kissed her head and let the door remain open.

"_**Comes along a love suddenly, though you never sang you're always singing"**_

When Kate woke with a stir she shot upright in bed. She clutched her dress to her and tried to remember what went down. She brushed her hair out of her face and that's when she realized she had been sweating. She slid herself off her bed and peeled away her clothing.

Once in the bathroom, she slid out the pins and drew herself a bath. As the water ran, she patched the previous night together. Josh hitting her, Rick helping her, talking to her parents, admitting to Rick that she loved him, and now. The water was warm but when the water hit her face and arms, it stung. She bolted out of the water and quickly washed up.

Now that she was free from sweat, she slipped out her underwear and her silk pajamas. She pulled on her short, baby blue, nightgown, and immediately thought of Rick. She toweled her hair off and slowly ran her brush through it. She finally let herself look in the mirror and when she did, her voice let out a _shriek_ that made her start to cry. There on her face, a black eye. And two red marks were evident along her cheeks. She was used to seeing these marks along her body but never on her face.

She held her head in her hands and proceeded to sob. For everything: herself, her parents, and Rick. She knew she had to leave, to flee with Rick but, it didn't stop the hurt. How was she to let her parents know? To let Rick know?

_Surely, he wouldn't have a problem with it but, what if he did? This is his home too. Am I asking too much from him? What if he doesn't and isn't willing to leave his parents behind? _She let the thoughts cloud her until a pebble hitting her window shook her. She couldn't figure out who it was but was scared to see if it was Josh. She was almost willing to ignore it but another pebble flew into her window. Unwillingly, she slid herself up to her window and smiled when she saw Rick.

She ran downstairs, lightly, and swung the door open for him. He ran along the side and into her waiting arms.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I needed to make sure you were alright. I couldn't sleep unless I knew." He talked into her hair and inhaled the sweet smell emanating from her.

"I am glad to see you. But do come in, you'll wake the neighbors." She clutched his hand in hers and closed the door after him. She laced her fingers through his and sat with him in the living room.

"I shouldn't stay long. Your parents might get the wrong idea."

"No. You can't leave. Who will wake me from my nightmares? No. You must stay." She held her forehead against his and nuzzled his nose.

"I would love to Kate but.."

"Shush." She held her finger on his lips and kissed him. It was tender in the most important way. She managed to wrap her arms around his neck and continued to pass him light kisses. His lips were like the soft petals of a flower when they brushed along hers.

"Kate. Let's be serious. I couldn't, nor shouldn't stay."

Disappointment was evidently written on her face. "You have to. Please. I couldn't sleep without you." She pulled him closer and slid safely into his arms.

"Fine. But at sunrise, I must leave."

"Accepted." She led him to her room and slid her door closed and pulled him on top of her covers. She slid next to him and under the covers. He put his arm under her head and slid her right into his side.

"You and I have something important to discuss but it can wait. You should rest those pretty little eyes."

Laying like they were was unheard of and down right near illegal. But in that moment, neither cared of the rules or what would be said about them, they were as they needed to be: together.

"Is it anything along the lines of running away together?" She wrapped her arm around his chest and curled herself closer.

"You thought of it too?" She looked up at him and grinned.

"Of course I did. It has to be, otherwise, nothing." She rubbed her finger along his chin stubble and lighted up.

"What are you so happy about?" He tapped her nose and she giggled.

"Just imagining a life with you. Because Richard Edgar Castle you are to be mine forever and forever and…"

"Always." He kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep safely in his arms with a smile on her face.

When Kate woke from her nightmare, Rick was there to calm her down and coax her back to sleep. He watched the worry run across her face and he knew he would not get any sleep. It looked to him as if she was reliving her attack over and over again. He rubbed her hair back and hummed to her. It helped with the tossing and turning but was no use anywhere else.

_It will be a long morning, he thought. But Katherine Beckett, I will not take you away from your parents if they object. _He stared at her fluttering eyes and felt a pang in his stomach. He ached for her but was also worried about their repercussions. He was certain of one thing: he will keep her safe.

Johanna stirred and bolted upright in bed. She wiped her forehead and thought of one thing: Katherine. She slowly slid out of bed and down the hall to her room. She realized the door was closed and was confused.

_Kate never leaves her door fully closed, she thought. _

She slowly slid the knob and wish she hadn't. She caught sight of them together in bed and she was filled with rage. It was too dark to see how they lay together. But that was a small point on the seriousness of the situation at hand. Rick turned to the sound at the door and slowly removed himself from Kate. When she reached out for him he slid away.

Outside her room and facing her mother, he was panicked but refused to let it show.

"Before you want to yell at me and kick me out, let me explain. We did nothing. I slept atop the covers and she underneath. She insisted on me to stay so she could sleep. But I understand Ma'am if you hate me or.."

Johanna held her hand up. "I believe you honey but this is not acceptable behavior and she knows that. I don't want to see this ever again unless you two are wed. Are we clear?"

Rick nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Just let me say goodbye and I will leave." He reached for the doorknob but Johanna stopped him.

"You can stay till the sun rises and then you go home, clean yourself up, get some rest, and come back here for breakfast." She smiled and laughed as the strain slipped from his eyes.

"Thank you." He opened the door, walked up to Kate, kissed her and left.

"She is going to pay. I am not done with her. She thinks this is ok? Well, she needs to learn." Josh rolled up the sleeves of his white t-shirt and sped off with Ryan and Espo in the back.

They both passed a worried glance. It was one thing to act like what he did never happened but this would be the first time they were a witness to it. They tried to whisper and was relieved when Josh seemed preoccupied with the radio.

"Man, we have to stop this. I mean we should have a long time ago. We can't let him hurt her anymore." Ryan made sure he seemed strong and didn't waiver.

"I hear you but how do we go against someone like him? What will he do to us?"

"Javi, tell me you are not going to go along with this?" Ryan looked disgusted and was ready to jump ship if necessary.

"No. I won't let him but we have to think of a plan. Do we even know his?" Ryan shook his head no and Javi made it a point to figure it out. "Hey Josh. How exactly do you plan to make her listen?"

Josh passed them a questioning glance. "Why do you need to know?"

Javi was quick with a response. "To know our parts."

Ryan nodded his agreement and they waited nervously for Josh to respond.

"You guys willing to help?"

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Hold her still." He laughed and they threw themselves back into the seat.

Ryan looked like he was about to get sick. Javi tried to calm himself down and both tried to devise a plan to put a stop to this and fast. They were only ten minutes out from Kate's house.

"_**Comes along a love suddenly, chimes you never heard began a' ringing"**_

Kate ran her hand along the side of the bed and clung to nothing. She opened her eyes and was unnerved that Rick was no longer there.

_How could he leave me?, she thought. He said he would stay._ Not willing to reduce herself to tears, she opened the curtain on her window. She kneeled on her bed and leaned over the headboard to do so. She squinted at the tiny patch up light slowly making its way up in the sky.

_No wonder he left, the sun is rising. Darn Rick. I wanted you to stay. _She sat back on her bed and pushed the covers away. With the warming sun making its way, she shoved away all remaining heat from her body. She slowly slid over to the left side of her bed and switched on her tiffany lamp and looked at her alarm clock. It was five in the morning and she was left wide awake. She picked up the book she had just checked out at the library and removed her bookmark. She had only read two pages of Strangers On A Train, when she heard an engine turn off just outside her house. Left distracted, she replaced her bookmark, closed her book and turned to peek out her window.

She gasped when she saw Josh, Ryan, and Esposito emerge from Josh's car. She immediately ducked out of sight and knew that Josh was sure to look up at her window. She went to turn out her light but couldn't risk it. He would have already seen it. She slid out of her white, cotton sheets and out her bedroom door. She silently crept up to her father and tapped him awake.

"Father, please hurry. It's Josh." He let her words sink in and then instructed her to stay with her mother.

He padded down the hall and into Kate's bedroom and waited out of sight. When he heard the stairs creak under their weight he smiled.

Josh was first and he motioned for the others to remain quiet. "Hey Kate," He drew her name out and grinned. "I came to give you what's coming." Josh opened her door fully and was dismayed to find her bed empty. He looked back at Ryan and Esposito but they wouldn't come in with him. In fact they shouted a warning.

"Run Kate!" It was Ryan who voiced his opinion and Josh turned around with a solid punch in the stomach.

Josh kicked at the door and was greeted with Jim's fist. He staggered back towards Esposito but Esposito moved out of line and let Josh fall to the floor. When Jim stepped from behind the door, they backed up.

"Wait! We tried to stop him! We swear. We weren't going to let him hurt her."

Jim let down his fist but not his anger. "You two knew what he was doing and did nothing. You two are just to blame as he is." Jim motioned for them to take Josh and leave. Once they were securely locked out, he went back to his wife and daughter.

"Jim?" Johanna held Kate in her arms and he nodded. He kissed Kate's head and motioned for her to go back to her room.

She sniffled and shuffled back into her room but stood outside the barely opened door and listened.

"She needs to leave, Jim. She is done with school and well, we both expect her to wed Rick. Maybe we could help her and then…"

"I will not have any of it. Now go back to bed."

"Jim. Don't be so stubborn. It is just a matter of time. Wouldn't you want to give her away then for her to run without being wed?" Johanna waited for his mumbled response.

"Fine. But you do all the work. And I will have a talk with Richard in the morning. Now go back to bed before I wake for work."

"Oh thank you honey." Johanna kissed his cheek and went back to sleep with tons of plans running through her mind.

Kate stepped back into her room and collapsed on her bed. Sure she was seventeen, almost eighteen, and it wasn't unheard of to marry young. But Kate prided herself on being a rebel of sorts. She wanted to get married when she wanted to and not when society told her to. She knew she wanted to wed Rick but it was not under her decision that it was all happening.

_And of course Rick is going to be on board. I mean I am too but why can't he decide to. Why do my parents get to work it all out? And why can't I plan my own wedding? I better be ready when Rick gets here. _

Kate went to her chest and opened the third drawer. She shuffled through her clothing when she remembered what day it was. _Sunday, she thought. Church. _

She closed her drawer and went to her closet and flipped through her dresses. _What should I say to Rick? Should I say nothing? What will he do when he finds out? Oh no. _She stopped at her red and white polka dot dress with a full skirt. The dress had a red band wrapped around the waist and was sleeveless. She removed the dress and laid it across her freshly made bed. She went to her top drawer and removed her white crotched gloves and laid them next to her dress. She reached under her bed for her best black heels and slid them next to the dress. She stepped back and observed her outfit.

_Perfect, she thought. Now what? I am an hour ahead of everyone else. _She went and sat at her white wooden desk and began a list.

Wedding plans:

Talk with Rick before dad does

Invite Madison and Lanie

Find a way to hide this from Josh

Pick my own dress

Pick my decorations

Pick my cake

I decide on everything

Not panic

Prepare to run away with Rick

Prepare to have a family

Kate reviewed her list and the most important was to talk with Rick. She was happy about everything else on the list but was scared on number three and ten. She knew she wanted kids and the thought of having them with Rick made a stir in her stomach. A feeling she had never experienced was making itself known. She felt giddy and enlightened with the idea of a forever with Rick. She walked to her record player and flipped through her few records. She slid out her Julie London record and went right to the song she wanted to hear.

When "I Love You" started playing, Kate began to dance around her room and sing along. "I love you. That's a song of songs and it all belongs to you and me. It's spring again and birds on the wing again, start to sing again." When Kate had her fill of singing she just twirled around in her room. She checked her alarm clock and jumped. It was almost time for her father to begin his day. She turned off her record and sat on the floor, up against the bed, and just smiled.

Hearing her father make his steps closer to her door, she whipped out her nearest comic and pretended to read it. She wasn't enticed by it and turned to greet her dad with a smile.

"Good morning Katherine. What are you reading?" He leaned a little farther into the doorway to get a better look.

Kate flipped the cover over. "Adventures in Wonderland, Issue #2. I still don't have the third issue. I thought I would let you know."

"I understand. But your mom doesn't deem it necessary to waste our money on comics."

"Oh come on dad." She placed her comic safely on her bedside table. "Mom doesn't appreciate them. You understand."

"I am afraid you will have to wait. Your birthday isn't for a little while anyway." He noticed her laid out clothing and drew his eyes back to her. "I see you are ready for church?"

"Sure am." Kate leaned on her knees and fingered the fabric.

"Well, see to it that you help your mother this morning. It seems she invited Rick for the morning. I assume he is your company."

She smiled from the unexpected news. _That would be the time to talk to him about our wedding, she thought. _She was lost in her happiness that her dad had to clear his throat to draw her attention back to him.

"Katherine, you will help your mother won't you?"

"Yes. I will."

"Well, I will meet you two at church. Goodbye sweetheart." He waved but Katherine ran to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye." Kate watched her father pull away from the house. She replaced her curtain and washed up.

"_**You live and you love, comes along love"**_

"Mom, when is he supposed to get here?" Katherine made it her mission to wait for him by the door.

"Any minute now. Hold still, will you." Johanna was making sure there were no wrinkles in Kate's dress and then went to fussing about hers. Johanna wore a blue, sleeved plaid, dress and wore the same white gloves Kate had on. Her hair was swept back with a pin and looked well put together.

Kate's hair looked disheveled from all the bouncing and pacing she had been doing. When Johanna caught sight of it she gasped.

"Katherine! You stop moving this instant!" Kate turned back with her most innocent look. "Don't you bat those eyes. Your hair is a mess. Now I had it all nice." Kate, before she messed it up, had her hair all swept up and Johanna had left the sides of her hair to curl up. It was a regular do that Johanna had perfected. "Now, we have no time to fix it. We will just have to pull it up into a ponytail." Johanna did just that and tied a red scarf in her hair just as Richard arrived.

Kate pulled away from her mother and into Rick's arms. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "We need to talk. And fast."

He pulled back and looked at her worrisome but she shook it off.

"We should get going."

When they arrived at church, Kate pulled him back and explained the talk she had over heard from her parents. She waited for him to be frightened or nervous but what she didn't expect was for him to be so thrilled.

"I couldn't think of anything better." She enjoyed the twinkle that played in his eyes and knew it would all work out.

"_**Comes along a love suddenly, you discover things that just amaze you"**_

Everything ran fast after they were properly engaged. Rick proposed for all to see, and even though Kate wanted something intimate, the people that were there were the ones who would be coming to the wedding anyway.

Kate did get to make all the arrangements herself. She picked out her simple butter cake with white frosting and made sure red roses covered the whole cake. She had a simple room set up for the tiny reception. She wanted to have one last time together with everyone before she and Rick went to start their lives together.

Rick had a job all set up and a new place waiting for them. He made sure their suitcases and items were pre-packed before the wedding. He knew that once they drove off, that would be it. He tried to calm her anxieties about leaving everyone she knew behind. They weren't moving too far away but frequent visits would be scarce.

Kate had picked out her dress and Lanie's and Madison's too. Even her mother had a special dress for the occasion. She made sure the church was ready to go also.

Rick had his suit picked out and Ryan's and Esposito's were ready to go as well. Jim had helped make the rest of the necessary arrangements even though he swore off any wedding duties. He had helped with the house and all the men had it painted and furnished.

Things were moving so fast that no one paid any attention to Josh. Once he had heard of Kate's impending nuptials, he distanced himself from everyone. He already had another girl and was planning to wed the following year. Madison had plans with Eddie for the Spring and Kate made sure she would be there. Lanie had just recently started seeing Javier and things were looking ahead for them as well. Everyone had someone except Ryan.

But he didn't have to wait too long. He met Jenny a week before Rick and Kate's wedding and brought her along. Life seemed to bring everyone together in all the right ways.

Love brought Rick and Kate together. And on Saturday, August 27th 1955, they were wed.

Kate stood before Rick in her gown: it was a white, short, dress with a full skirt. Around the waist was a white silk band. The top of the dress was white lace. It adorned off the shoulder sleeves made from the same white lace as the top of the dress. Her shoes were white flats with a white lace bow at the ends. Her hair was left down except the right side was pinned back with three blue pins. There was a tiny white lace bow placed just above the blue pins. And fastened atop her head was her veil which was the same white lace of her dress. She surely was a vision.

Rick stood before Kate in his black suit with his white dress shirt underneath adorned with black buttons. He wore a black bow tie to tie his look together. He had borrowed a pair of Jim's dress shoes to wear. And his hair was combed back except a tiny piece slipping forward. He was a gentleman.

Even Madison and Lanie who wore matching short, red, silk dresses were a sight to see. Kevin and Javier wore their suits with a white tie and couldn't keep their eyes off of their girls. Katherine's mom and dad were in the first pew to the left as were Rick's parents to the right. Jenny sat behind Rick's parents and Eddie was behind Kate's. Everything was bliss once they began.

"I, Richard Edgar Castle, take thee, Katherine Houghton Beckett, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take thee, Richard Edgar Castle, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part."

They kissed with a silent passion and felt love course through their kiss. They walked down the aisle, Husband and Wife, and headed to the intimate reception.

"_**You just began to live, and really love"**_

The food was delectable and everyone savored every last bite of Johanna's pasta and Martha's homemade breads. It was a celebration after all and dancing was a must. Rick danced with Kate and happily spun her around in his arms.

If you stepped back to get a good look at the scene, picture it like this: Kate laughing in Rick's arms and them occasionally stopping to share a kiss. Lanie and Javier swaying together, cheek to cheek. Madison and Eddie off to the side just staring lovingly into each others' eyes. Kevin and Jenny having their first dance together and Kevin making it harder than it needs to be. Jim and Johanna dancing but staring adoringly at Rick and Kate. Martha and Jackson looking at their son admiringly.

The cake was cut and devoured and more dancing resumed but the night couldn't last forever. Goodbyes were inevitable.

After Kate had said her tearful goodbyes to Lanie and Madison, Rick's parents, and the boys, her parents waited for her to step to them.

"Good luck girl. I am a phone call away." Lanie hugged Kate tightly.

"_We_, are a phone call away." Madison pulled Kate in for a quick hug but then walked away in tears.

"Katherine, you are everything and more we could have dreamed of for Richard." Martha and Jackson pulled her in for a group hug.

When she made her way to Javier and Kevin they started to apologize but she stopped them. "No need. But I will miss you." They each offered her a light hug and a quick kiss on her cheek.

Richard did the same. "Goodbye guys." He gave them each a quick pat on the back and went to kiss the girls on their cheeks.

"I knew she would find a great man. But how could I have known he was there in front of her the entire time." Lanie smiled with completeness.

"How could _we_ have known." Madison passed another look towards Lanie and she just laughed Madison off.

Rick walked towards Kate's parents and smiled when they seemed very happy. "I just want to thank you son. Thank you for being all Kate needs and more." They hugged him goodbye and he turned around.

Rick caught sight of his mom wiping fresh tears from her cheeks.

Kate was left with the same sight.

"Mom, Dad," Kate looked at her parents with as much strength she could summon. "I just want to say, that, I-I love you so much, and…" Her words broke off with a cry she tried to hold back.

"No need." Jim and Johanna each pulled her in for a well giving hug and kiss and were reluctant to let go. But when Jim saw Rick saying his goodbyes as well, he coaxed Johanna into releasing Kate.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, I just think you deserve to know that I am so grateful for being raised by you two." He gave his dad a hug and his mom one as well.

"Son, you are the best man a father could ever ask his son to be."

"And Richard? I am so proud to be your mother. Darling," Her cries choked her words and she just held Richard tightly. She let go and with a quick kiss, sent him off to be with Kate.

Richard and Katherine wrapped their hands together and walked to their waiting car. Kate quickly tossed her bouquet and laughed when she saw it was caught in both Madison's and Lanie's hands. She shrugged her shoulders when she caught their confused faces and blew a kiss to everyone. Rick and Kate caught each others' eyes and let the love in them do all the talking.

As they pulled away from everyone they knew and loved, they were certain of one thing: their love would carry them their whole lives through. **Always.**

"_**The day you live, oh well you sparkle, you bubble, well you're in trouble, cause mister, you're really in love"**_


End file.
